Bitter
by akanemori
Summary: "Namaku Hatsune Miku" "Megurine Luka, yorushiku!"/ persahabatan yang hancur dan takdir yang akhirnya menentukan berhasilkan penyesalan/ "penyesalan selalu muncul belakangan memang"/ Cyber keju-ma true story


_._

"_Namaku Hatsune Miku"_

"_Megurine Luka, yorushiku!"_

_._

**Akanemori present:**

**.**

'**Bitter'**

**.**

**Warning! Munkin typoo, OOC, hampir semua bagian cerita adalah flashback**

.

Jangan menyerah,

Karena kau masih memiliki masa depan

-_Megurine Luka_

.

Cyber keju-ma true story. vocaloid isn't mine.

**[Normal pov]**

'_You've given me this power ever since you left me right here'_

Shion Kaito hanya bisa menatap dua makam didepannya dengan penuh rasa sedih dan penyesalan. Hujan hari itu mengguyur rambut birunya seolah menertawakannya. Ia sadar takdir tak bisa berubah lagi seiring berjalannya waktu

**=Flashback=**

"Kaitoooooooooooo!" seorang gadis berambut teal menarik lengan Kaito "Sampai kapan kamu tiduran di kelas terus, Kaito?! Ayo makan bekal sama-sama!" "Ouch, itu sakit Miku. Bukannya membawa bekal itu kekanak-kanakan sekali?" ucap Kaito, Miku menggembungkan pipinya "Tapi kita kan selalu bertiga, Bakaito!" gadis berambut merah muda tertawa kecil, ia mendekati Kaito "Kamu tidak membawa bekal kan? Untungnya aku membikin dua, satu untukmu Kaito" gadis itu menyodorkan satu bekalnya untuk Kaito.

"Arigatou, Luka" Miku menatap Kaito dengan pose penuh kemenangan "Heheh... 'Bukannya membawa bekal itu kekanak-kanakan sekali?' tapi berbohong karena lupa membawa bekal lebih kekanak-kanakan" Miku meralat kata-kata Kaito. "terserah apa katamu Miku, terserah" Kaito berjalan mendahului Miku dan Luka "Matte ne, Kaito!". Kesal. Satu kata yang mendefinisikan perasaan Miku. "Kenapa atap malah banyak orang dan kita malah disini!?" teriak Miku frustasi, tanpa ia sadari ia menabrak seorang pemuda.

"Ah, maaf" pemuda itu mengambil bekal miku yang jatuh "Makan bekalku saja" senyum pemuda itu, Miku menerima bekal pemuda itu "Ah, n..nama?" "Hatsune Mikuo" setelah selesai adegan khas drama korea, Luka tiba tiba nyeletuk "Klise banget, ketabrak lalu jatuh cinta" Kaito mengangguk tanda sependapat dengan Luka "Mou! Jangan ledek aku!" "Hee, kau betulan suka sama Mikuo-senpai?" Miku hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Kaito "Hei, kami mendukungmu loh! Aneh juga nama marga kalian sama" "Arigatou! Luka, Kaito".

'_It seems as if everything in my world somehow reminds me of you'_

"Kaito, Luka, kalian dapat undangan itu kan?" Neru mendekati Luka dan Kaito yang baru saja sampai di sekolah. "Ha? Belum tuh, undangan apa?" tanya Luka kepo "Itu... Mikuo-senpai mau tunangan" secara ajaib, Luka dan Kaito menoleh "Katanya si Miku suka sama Mikuo-senpai ya?" tanya Teto, Neru mengangguk "Jangan beritahu Miku ya, aku kasihan sama dia" "Iya, aku nggak mau Miku yang ceria itu jadi shock" Luka dan Kaito terdiam, setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di tempat masing masing.

'BRAK!' "Duh, gimana nih Kaito... Miku belum datang lagi" Luka membanting bukunya, sepertinya dia bad mood gara gara Mikuo-senpai. "Ga, aku nih lagi frustasi.. Bukan badmood!" "Kita pura-pura gak tau saja" celetuk Kaito, Luka mengangguk dengan lesu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka gak mau mencariin tisu berpak-pak dan di jadikan dodol ama si Miku, alasan sebenarnya bukan itu tapi mereka merasa nggak tega dengan sahabat mereka. "Ohayou~!" sekelasan langsung membeku "Are? Kalian kenapa? Kenapa?" Miku menatap sekelasan bingung "O..ohayou Miku" Teto memberanikan diri untuk menjawab salam Miku.

"Ohayou Luka, Kaito~" "Ohayou" Miku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua sahabatnya "Ada apa?" "N-nggak tahu". Tiba tiba Haku-senpai memasuki kelas Miku "Sumimaseeen! Maaf telat! Ini undangan untuk Miku, Kaito, dan Luka. Tadi kalian terlambat jadi nggak sempet di kasih deeeh..." Miku menerima undangan tersebut dengan tampang bertanya-tanya, sementara Luka dan Kaito dengan gerakan patah-patah "Undangan apa ini, senpai?" "Teman sekelasmu belum beritahu Miku? Itu undangan pertunangan Mikuo~"

Hening.

"Apa aku bilang sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Haku "Jaa, senpai harus membagikan undangan ke kelas lain dulu~" setelah Haku pergi, semua pasang mata tertuju pada Miku "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" "Apa kamu gak sedih, Mik?" "Kamu ga marah, Mik?" "Untuk apa aku marah? Ah, sebentar lagi sensei datang. Sudah ya~"

"Kaito... Perasaanku saja atau... Miku terlihat lebih murung?" tanya Luka ke Kaito "Mungkin sebenarnya dia masih sedih soal Mikuo-senpai". Saat istirahat, Kaito dan Luka mengajak Miku untuk makan bekal bersama "Mik, kamu betulan ga apa soal Mikuo-senpai?" "OHOK! Ehm... Kan sudah kubilang aku ngga apa, Kaito" Miku kembali memakan telur gulungnya "Yakin?" hening sebentar... Miku menunduk "Se...sebenarnya aku kesal banget, aku cemburu banget" satu persatu air mata Miku turun membasahi tangannya.

Kaito mengelus kepala Miku, Luka menggenggam tangan Miku "Kalau kamu ada masalah bilang ke kita saja, kamu hebat bisa berusaha menutupi kesedihanmu" "Benar kata Luka, tapi kamu jangan bersedih terus ya, kalau mau nangis sepuas-puasnya juga boleh" setelah itu Miku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, Luka rela seragamnya basah karena air mata Miku jika sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Arigatou... Kalian benar-benar sahabat terbaik ku" Miku, Luka, dan Kaito tersenyum sama-sama "Ah! Kalian tau gak? di sungai dekat rumahku ada pesta kembang api loh besok!" kata Luka dengan semangat yang mengebu-ngebu "Bagaimana kalau kita besok ke sana?" "Boleh" "Eh, rumahku berantakan" gumam Luka "Ke-geeran banget, kita kan mau ke sungainya, bukan ke rumah Luka" celetu Miku "Waaa... Hidoii!"

'_I open your page in the book of memories, where we are together inside'_

"Duuuh! Si Miku jam karet banget sih!" "Itu dia" Kaito menunjuk sosok Miku dari jauh. "Gomenne~" "Kamu kira kami nggak capek nunggu apa hah? Ngapain kamu sampe lama gitu? Luluran?" "Lu-chan hidoi!" Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya "Eh Miku" "Apa Kaito?" "Yukatamu cantik" seketika Miku blushing karena dipuji Kaito "Ma-makasih" "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu memakai yukata?" "Luka, kamu juga memakai yukata tau" Kaito hanya menatap arah lain dengan bosan, kalau pakai bahasa inggris artinya 'Rolling eyes' kalau bahasa jepang 'korogaru me'.

"Ah, aku beli es serut dulu, kalian mau nitip?" tanya Luka "Aku Melon~" "Aku sama seperti Miku saja" "Sippo~ berarti tiga ya, kalian tunggu disini!" setelah kepergian Luka, suasana menjadi hening. Kaito membuka pembicaraan "Kembang apinya belum muncul ya" "Tentu saja, Kaito. Belum semua stand juga buka" "Berarti kita terlalu cepat ya" gumam Kaito, tanpa disadari Kaito, Miku dari tadi memperhatikannya "Ya! Luka saja yang berlebih-lebihan!" jawab Miku dengan semangat. "Asal bersama Luka dan Miku aku pasti senang!" senyum Kaito, Miku langsung gelagapan "Ehm... Etto... Aku juga berpikiran seperti Kaito!" jawab Miku dengan salah tingkah.

Suasana kembali hening. "Nee, Kaito... Mungkin Mikuo-senpai bukan cinta pertamaku..." gumam Miku, Kaito heran dengan sikap Miku "Kenapa Miku?" "...Tapi sepertinya... Aku suka Kaito!" "Etto..." "Tapi aku takut persahabatanku dengan Kaito jadi hancur" "A-anooo..." Miku tertawa kecil "Kaito memang orang yang jujur ya, Kaito tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang kok" "A...arigatou..."

"Eh... Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Luka yang baru saja datang "Ya, banyak" "Eh!?" "Yang penting es seruuut" "Hei, Miku! Hati hati nanti jatoh!" Kaito tersenyum melihat dua sahabatnya

_Me who didn't know how to be thankful for love  
Me who thought that when it ends, it ends._

**=End of Flashback=**

Kaito mengelus salah satu dari nisan yang di depannya, ia bergumam kecil "Maafkan aku... Kalian betul betul sahabat terbaik

_TBC_

**Huaaaa! Gomen bikin fic two-shoot baru lagi QAQ berdasarkan pesanan(?) Cyber keju-ma... Sebenarnya udah lama... Baru sempat sekarang. Maaf ya kalau bedaaaaa aka nggak tau kronologinya! aka grogi diliatin kaa-san Yosh! Mind to review!**


End file.
